Testing Day
by The Jersey Goddess Ari
Summary: There are only so many chances that Yukio Okumura can give his reckless brother before it's time to put his brother to a little..."test". (Yaoi One-Shot!) (Yukio/Rin) RATED M FOR A REASON!


It hadn't been too long since Yukio Okumura, the youngest prodigal Exorcist and former Paladin, had awakened his powers on the roof of True Cross Academy during an attempt to open Gehenna. The original students of the Cram School had noticed his change, and were fine with it. However, the newer additions were a bit skeptical of their teacher having pointed ears and sharp teeth.

This fact is eventually shoved off as they learned a lot from him. They were understanding the way an Exorcist works. And that's all they were there for.

Other than his appearance, nothing really changed about Yukio. He was still the little bookworm that was oddly able to capture girls' hearts. Yeah, from both the regular and Cram school. He has a natural attraction about him.

Weird thing is, Yukio was never very..."eager" around anyone other than his brother. The prodigal Exotcist's drive to live was his older brother, Rin. Well, it did make sense, considering that was the only positive aspect of his family left. Still, who wouldn't love him? Although he's a bit of a knucklehead and a slacker, he - eventually - gets the job done on the field. As dangerous as that is, sometimes Rin's recklessness find ways to teach Yukio valuable lessons. Maybe that's what big brothers are for...

But he has to keep the power of his demon side contained around the other students. Both of them did.

"Goodbye, Mr. Okumura!" Two female Cram School students exited the classroom at the same time, waving at their teacher who followed them out. He waved back as well, a kind smile crossing his face as he parted with them into an opposite direction.

**_"Yukio!"_**

That wasn't a normal voice. He looked down the hall once he stopped walking, noticing a small dark figure swerving the sea of students.

"Kuro?" Yukio kneeled down in front of the familiar, a look of concern to the sound of his voice. "What's wrong?"

**_"It's Rin!"_**

Yukio's face dropped then, now having the uninterested vibe he so strongly felt at the moment. Rin wasn't in class that day, and that made him even angrier. When Yukio woke up before Rin did (nearly as usual), he just saw that his older brother was asleep. Unconsciously content with not being up on time and being able to sleep in when he's not supposed to.

**_"He hasn't woken up all day! Come on, I think something's wrong!"_**

Now Yukio was a bit concerned. With a nod, he followed Kuro back to the dorm he shared with his brother.

_. . ._

"Sup!"

Yukio's eye began to twitch as he glared at the grinning face of his twin.

"Rin...what the hell..."

"Hm?" The older of the two began to panic then, noticing how angry his brother was getting. "Y-Yukio, what's wrong?"

"Why weren't you in class today?"

Rin let out a relieved sigh, placing a hand to the back of his head. He had a reason this time. "I wasn't feeling so hot, so I went back to sleep. I guess I was out of it for a little while longer than I expected."

"How come you didn't talk to me about it? Did you forget what field of work I'm in besides an Exorcist?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I just didn't wanna bug you with it, especially while you were teaching."

Yukio sighed and turned to the door. This sparked Rin's attention.

"For all I know... You could just be looking for an excuse to sleep in."

"What?! Hey, just because I'm a slacker doesn't mean I lie all the time!"

Yukio turned back to Rin, placing a hand to the back of his head to pull him close. The eldest shrieked in surprise, but kept close.

_Jeez, Rin. You just..._

"Be in my class tomorrow on time or else..." Yukio removed his hand and stepped towards the room. He opened the door, not bothering to look back at his brother. "This is the last time I'll let this slide."

"Yukio?" Rin was a bit concerned when his brother left. "Is he okay?"

The brown-haired male made his way into the bathroom, nearly falling over his foot. He leaned onto the door and began rubbing his upper thighs. His nerves were bad and his body was hot. Was Satan returning?

_No._ He shook his head. _There wasn't a Gehenna Gate reported from the Vatican yet. Just what is going on with me?_

He stumbled towards the mirror, gripping onto the sink to keep himself up. Then it hit.

"My...awakening." He looked at his reflection, focusing on his ears and teeth once he removed his glasses. He didn't have a class right after his first, so he could lag around for a moment. Though that wasn't a normal thing for Yukio Okumura.

"Rin." He spoke breathlessly as he removed his coat and uncoiled his tail from his body. He couldn't be bothered for a good while.

_The Next Day._

It bright and early at True Cross Academy. The Cram School seemed to be abuzz about a specific teacher...

"Hey, Konekomaru." Suguro made his way towards his good friend with Shima. "Have you seen 'Teach?"

"I can't say that I have. I heard that the classes after ours had a sub because he didn't come back."

"Whoa. Mr. Okumura's never-"

"Good morning." Shima was cut short by the voice the prodigal Exorcist himself. He seemed to have been stable today, as if yesterday's absence never happened. "Please, take your seats, for class will begin shortly."

"Huh?" All three of them were a little tripped up about his calmness. Even so, they sat down and spoke a bit quieter about their teacher.

_5...4...3...2...1..._

The bell rang then and Yukio shook his head. "Of course."

Allowing his students to continue to converse among themselves, the young Exorcist moved to write the day's lesson on the board. Once he finished about three minutes later, someone made their way into the class room.

"S-Sorry, I'm late Yukio! I was-"

"Take a seat, Mr. Okumura." He didn't need to look back. The tone was one of a unorganized rushed person. That voice...made him feel weird again, actually. "We're having class now."

The entire class period was one that had Rin panicking. He knew he was in trouble, but was more afraid since Yukio was so calm and professional as he usually was. Especially when he demanded him not to be late.

And it wasn't just a second late. It was three WHOLE minutes.

_B-But I showed up, right? They were only minutes, not hours. I'm good, I'm good._

Eventually, the bell sounded, which signaled the end of the period. Yukio sat in his seat, waving at his exiting students. When his eyes caught to one trying to travel on the other side of the crowd, he crossed his arms.

"Okumura."

Rin froze then, nearly shocked to death. "Y-Yes!"

"You came into my class late. Exactly three minutes from the time designated for a student to arrive before being marked tardy or absent. Any excuses this time?"

"..." Rin sighed, growing serious now. He couldn't make eye contact with him, though. "N-No."

"Okay, good." He shifted his chair back and stood up, grabbing a stack of freshly printed paper and began to place them in front of the seats where the students of his next class sat. "Get under my desk and face out towards the chair."

"Huh?" Rin was thrown off by that. _Is this my punishment? Balling up?_ "Wait, Yukio, are you-"

"Now, Rin."

Not another question was asked and the big brother was in his place in a matter of moments, the look of embarrassment strong across his face. He had made it before the first students made it into the room. "This is ridiculous..."

Yukio didn't hear his complaining; he was busy greeting his students and reminding them that they had a test today. This was to keep their minds off of the fact that someone was present in their class. The bell then rang and all of his students were accounted for.

"Do not flip the papers until my say."

The students were conversing over if they studied enough or at all, wondering what would be on their tests. Their teacher made it back to his seat, shifting in close to his desk. This scared a certain someone.

"Yukio, what are you-" He whispered, but was too scared to stunned to continue speak. A deep blush made it's way to his face as he noticed how close he was to his crotch. The placement was awkward for him, but was it all a part of Yukio's punishment.

The brown-haired twin pulled out his cell phone then, flipping it open and putting it to his face. "To let you know now, you're there for a reason."

"Huh?" Rin peeked out from under the desk, meeting his eyes with a glare from his brother. He lightly shrieked and went back under.

"Anyway, you have...exactly three minutes to find what I want. And it should be fairly obvious."

Listening to Yukio, the eldest realized that he was actually talking to him. He always answered the phone with a formality, so his cell was probably a cover.

"If you can't find it in three minutes, you fail. Indefinitely."

Rin's eyes widened then. He definitely knew he was talking to him.

"You start when I give the say so." Yukio closed his cell phone and looked to his class. "Quiet, everyone. Please stay silent during the test... You may begin."

As his students flipped over their papers, his brother began to frantically feel all over his legs. He was really dramatically searching, causing his brother to shake his head.

_I thought it would be obvious. It's twitching..._

When Rin's hand crossed the center of his pants, he slightly jumped. Some of the students looked up at him, but his attention was in the notebook before him. Although his body moved, he tried to keep his face in composure to let them test without suspicion.

_Is this it?_ He slowly placed his hand to his brother's nether region, and he slightly shifted again. Rin was too surprised now. _Yukio, there's so much you hide from me!_

35 seconds down. The young male under the table pressed harder and even began rubbing the thing that shifted with his brother's body. This was it - his clear target.

One minute gone. He sat there, teasing his brother through his pants. He figured he wasted too much time since he honestly didn't know what to do.

_What would I want to happen if I...?_

And with that, he got it. Rin moved his hands to unzip Yukio's pants. That was probably bad timing since the room was nearly dead quiet. Luckily, a student had sneezed and the class was sidetracked in that very sound. This gave the older brother time to extract his brother's member from his pants.

A minute and 45 seconds. Time was traveling fast. Rin began to stroke the organ within his hand, getting Yukio to shift even more at his desk. He scrunched his face a bit, not expecting his brother to ever understand the circumstances. The younger brother's body began to heat up due to the bottled up excitement that began to leak out, thanks to Rin.

"Hn..." Yukio's face was balling up a bit more, showing his obvious struggle to keep calm. He felt as though he'd catch on fire if this kept going. "Ack!?"

Two and a half minutes passed. This was the point that Rin had EVERYONE'S attention. Yukio's sudden outburst got his students to look up at him in a startled manner, but didn't seem to bother his brother. In fact, he seemed to have gone deaf to the outside. His focus was Yukio's dick, as was his mouth.

_5_

Yukio waved off his students as his newly grown nails nearly scratched into his desk. He was losing it all while attempting to keep it together, but his students managed to get back to work without a problem.

_4_

Rin retracted his mouth only to graze his tongue over the tip of the prodigal Exorcist's hard-on. It stiffened up more as he took off his glasses with one hand and pressed into the back of Rin's head with the other.

_3_

Now the situation was really getting unmanageable. Rin's mouth was back on Yukio's length, thanks to his brother's loose guidance. The pleasure was really starting to set in.

_2_

Yukio didn't care about the environment he was in anymore. Rin was too much, and he knew it was his own fault. Lightly but surely, he groaned in the insurmountable bliss he was feeling. The students looked up at him, a bit concerned and confused about their teacher.

_1_

That was it. Yukio dug into his deck then as he shot out into his elder brother's mouth. His body erupted into flames as Rin swallowed the load and lapped up at the juices. The students jumped back and rushed off towards the back of the room, causing even Rin to become startled at the scene. Yukio to widen his eyes and relax his flames.

"Class, I dearly apologize..." He retracted his dick from his brother and zipped up his pants once it was placed back in. He then stood up with a nervous smile. "Don't mind me, but time is up for this test. Please take your seats and I will have them graded."

_Whoa..._ Rin peeked from under the desk, watching his brother specifically. _Yukio... Just who are you?_

* * *

><p><strong>{Sorry, I know that was probably a crappy one-shot, but...this was a first XD So yeah, you can comment or favorite it. Don't follow because - as I've said - it's a one shot. So...take care! X3}<strong>


End file.
